


A Lovely Date

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hamilton Gift Exchange 2k16, some kind of weird coffee shop au in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza loves visiting The Place To Be, where Alex works as a barista. She gets a pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonqueen/gifts).



The cafe door jingles open, and Eliza hurries in, quickly closing her umbrella and shaking it out. 

It had been raining heavily outside for the past few hours, and although Angelica had advised against it, Eliza went to visit the coffee shop downtown anyway. It was something she couldn’t help. She loves going there. The atmosphere is comforting, the coffee is excellent, and best of all, Alexander works there.

Dark, warm brown eyes, long, soft hair tied at the nape of his neck, the young barista is quite the looker. He’s about her age, and has that kind of charm that instantly caught her eye.

Eliza hurries forward to the counter, biting back an eager smile as she hears shuffling from the back.

“Just one second!” A familiar voice, one she had heard so many times before, calls out, and Eliza’s heart soars. She had become used to looking forward to that voice, and she finds herself breaking into a huge smile as she hears footsteps heading towards the counter.

“Sorry for the delay,” Alexander huffs, attempting to tie his hair back while hurrying towards the counter. “How may I-?” He pauses, blinks, then, “Miss Schuyler!”

Eliza’s heart can’t help but to flutter at the way Alexander’s face breaks into a grin at the sight of her.

“Alex, you already know me,” She tuts, reaching over the counter and gently swatting his arm. “Just call me Eliza, like everyone else does.”

Alexander pouts, rubbing at his arm as if Eliza had done actual damage. 

“But saying ‘Miss Schuyler’ is so much fun!” He whines.

“Eliza,” The young woman insists, lifting her umbrella and waving it in a threatening manner in front of Alexander’s face. “Eliza, or I chop off your arm with this.”

Alexander lifts his hands in mock-defense, then quickly drops them and laughs, a sound that soon has Eliza laughing too, and she lowers the umbrella.

“Alright, alright,” Alex relents, and leans over the counter, smiling good-naturedly as he stares at Eliza. “What brings you here, Eliza?”

“The coffee,” Eliza promptly responds, and doesn’t bother to stifle her giggle as Alexander adopts a mock-offended look. 

“And I thought Angelica was cold,” Alex sniffs, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Eliza snorts, tilting her head as she looks at Alexander.

“Angelica isn’t the only sassy one, Alex.” She taps her fingers on the counter, and glances behind her to make sure there wasn’t a line forming. No one is there. No surprise, though. The rain outside is awful. She looks back at Alex, who perks up at the sight of her smile.

“Do your thing,” She demands, raising her eyebrows in a pointed way at Alex, who stares back and shakes his head, not understanding.

“What thing?”

“Don’t play dumb, Alex. Your  _ thing _ !” She insists, and taps Alexander’s head. The barista gasps with understanding.

“Oh! You mean-?”

“Yes!” 

“Alright!” Alex claps his hands together, before leaning forward and studying her closely. “How are you feeling today?”

“Honestly? Pretty tired. The walk here from my house is long, you know.” Eliza admits. Alexander hums in thought, placing a finger to his chin as he looks up to the ceiling. Eliza rolls her eyes knowingly, but waits for him to speak.

“Be right back, Miss Schuyler,” Alexander chirps, and darts away from the counter before Eliza has a chance to scold him.

She shakes her head and smiles as she leans on the counter, listening closely as Alexander flits around doing whatever it is he does.

She taps her fingers on the counter and checks her phone, pursing her lips as Angelica sends her another text, a notification popping up from the group chat.

_ Jelly: daddy came over to visit us, liza _

_ Jelly: he’s asking about you _

Eliza frowns. She didn’t know that her father had headed over. Another text from the group chat appears and Eliza quickly checks it.

_ Eggy: yea it’s annoying tbh _

At Peggy’s message, Eliza smiles. Peggy was the most cautious out of the three of them, but with the way she texts, no one would have been able to guess. Eliza quickly types out a response, keeping an eye out in case Alexander appears.

_ You: oh gosh. Dont tell him im here, please? _

_ You: I dont really like Father asking about where I am. _

_ Eggy: hes bein even more nosey <D _

_ You: help, Angie? Pegs? _

_ Eggy: idk im in the living room rn. dont want daddy askin’ bout me grades again <DD _

Eliza huffs, and is about to give Peggy a piece of her mind when Angelica’s text bubble pops into the chat.

_ Jelly: don’t worry, i’m covering up for you. but you kind of owe me :/ _

_ You: thank you so much _

_ Eggy: Lmaoo she made up some bs excuse of u heading over to theo’s house for some work _

_ Eggy: i couldve done better honestly :^/ _

_ Jelly: shut it, marge. _

_ Eggy: leave me alone honestly jfc _

_ Jelly: <333 _

_ Jelly: by the way, where are you, liza? _

_ Jelly: don’t tell me you’re at The Place To Be _

_ You: Ange you should know me by now _

_ Jelly: ://// _

_ Jelly: well, tell alexander hi for me will you? _

_ Eggy: lMaoooo tell ‘lexi i said hi too btw _

_ You: <<<33333333 _

Eliza grins, and stuffs her phone back into her pocket just as Alexander waltzes over to the counter, a hot drink in his hand. Eliza cocks an eyebrow.

“What’s in it this time?” She asks, but takes the coffee anyway, paying Alexander with a quick  _ ‘keep the change’ _ .

“You’re going to have to drink it and find out, Eliza,” Alexander grins, and Eliza wrinkles her nose. She takes a sip anyways, and is delighted to find out that Alexander had once again worked his magic and made her exactly what she didn’t know she wanted.

“Does it taste good?” Alexander asks, tilting his head as he anxiously waits for Eliza’s response. It was honestly much better than just  _ good _ .

“Of course!” Eliza beams, and leans forward on the counter, nodding her head to the back of the room. “Pegs and Angelica say hi, by the way.”

Alexander hums and tugs at a stray strand of hair. “Well, tell them I said ‘hi’ too.” He fiddles with his hair for some more before glancing at Eliza, a bit nervously. “My shift is gonna be over soon, and Herc’ll take over from here. I’m gonna be free for a bit today so, I was wondering, if you…,” He trails off, waving his hand wildly as he searched for words. “Wanted to have dinner with me.” He finishes lamely, and grimaces. He groans and places his head in his hands. “You don’t have to, but it’d be great if you did- but like I said you really don’t have to. If you have better things to do, that’s okay too, I just-”

“Alexander,” Eliza smiles softly, placing her coffee down and reaching over the counter to pry Alex’s hands away from his face. She can tell he’s trying his best to seem composed, but it’s hard to miss the wild flush to his face and his darting eyes. 

“I would absolutely  _ love  _ to have dinner with you. I just have to tell my sisters first. It’ll take a few minutes.” She promises as she takes out her phone, and Alex huffs out a giant sigh of relief that makes her giggle.

_ You: !!!! _

_ Eggy: !!!??? _

_ Jelly: what now? _

_ You: Im pretty sure Alex just asked me out!! _

_ Eggy: !!!! _

_ Jelly: oh my god??? _

_ Eggy: get lucky, liza _

_ Eggy: lmao since he asked u out i should have u kno tht hes liked u ever since you two talked 2 each other last yr _

Eliza pauses, blinks at her phone, and glances back at Alexander, who’s staring at her with a hopeful look on his face. Eliza looks back her phone, and quickly starts to text.

_ You: no?? _

_ Eggy: ya. he told me _

_ Eggy: the way he pined after u was kinda sad but like...so were u so i guess it cancels out lmao _

Eliza should feel offended, but by now she was used to Peggy’s jabs, so she instead focuses on a more important topic.

_ You: you talked to Alex and didn’t even tell me? _

_ Eggy: well he kinda made me swear to keep it a secret so :^// _

_ Eggy: srry lmao but since u two are on a date i figured i should spill the beans now _

Eliza pouts at her phone screen, and purposely ignores Alexander’s amused snort.

_ You: ??? since when did you two talk???? _

_ Eggy: we exchanged numbers after uni months back so like… _

_ Jelly: wow _

_ You: Oh. _

_ Eggy: B^) _

_ Jelly: what time are you gonna be back? _

_ Jelly: dad’s gonna leave soon, so _

“Alex? What time do you want me there?” She turns to Alexander, who jumps a bit at the sound of her voice. 

“Well, I was thinking as soon as my shift ended or as soon as Herc arrives,” Alex scratches the back of his head, “But any time you want is fine by me, too. Washington won’t murder me if I leave early.”

“Well, I can come with you on your way to your house, if you’re fine with that?” Eliza smiles when Alexander eagerly nods.

_ You: looks like I’m not going to be home for a while _

_ You: cover for me? _

_ Eggy: oooohhh ;^) _

_ You: >:/ _

_ Eggy: i gotchu _

_ Eggy: bc ange is useless _

_ Jelly: shut up, peggy _

_ Jelly: we’ll both cover for you, ‘liza. but remember you owe use :// _

_ Eggy: yea. i want that peach dress that we saw @ walmart. _

Eliza giggles, and waves her hand dismissively when Alex gives her a funny look.

_ You: no promises, Pegs. but thank you both so much. i’ll make it up to both of you i promise _

_ Eggy: u better tbh _

_ Jelly: ^^^ _

_ You: :*** <33 _

_ Eggy: also i want updates on everything tht happens between both of u <3 _

_ Jelly: ^^^ <3 _

Eliza snorts, tucking her phone in her pocket, and turns back to Alexander just as the door to the coffee shop swings open, startling them both.

“Alex!” The man who just entered the shop, who Eliza recognizes as Hercules, bellows, and he takes off his beanie and wrings it out, making a noise of mild disgust as water drips onto the floor.

“Herc, you just got the floor all wet! I cleaned the place like, half an hour ago, man!” Alexander complains, and Eliza shrinks to the side, letting Alex and Herc talk to each other. She eventually tunes them out, and yelps when she feels a thud right next to her. Once she focuses properly, she realizes that Alexander had hopped over the counter and Herc was taking his place.

“-nothing but microwaveable ramen, Alex,” Herc is tutting, and Alex rolls his eyes. “I know you don’t give a damn, but is that any way to treat a lady? What the absolute fuck is she gonna eat?”

Eliza presses a hand to her mouth to hide her smile, but Alex playfully nudges her anyway. Herc puffs himself up, apparently making a decision.

“You know what? I’m heading over there with some proper food when my shift is done and John and Laf can take over. Or you can call me over when you two are ready to eat. I can live with ditching this place for a bit. No arguing, Alex. Lord knows you need something else to eat other than cheap noodles.” Herc states, and places his beanie back on his head to emphasize his words. “Not gonna crash your date or anything, I’m just bringing the stuff in, then leaving.”

Alex sighs, but shakes his head and smiles. “Thanks, Herc.”

“You’re fucking welcome, Alexander,” Herc grins, and pulls out a towel, beginning to wipe down the counter. He pauses as he comes near Eliza’s drink, and hands it to her, mumbling something about  _ ‘people always fuckin’ doin’ that’ _ .

Alex puffs out a sigh, before looking down at Eliza, a bashful smile on his face. “Well. Shall we?”

Eliza rolls her eyes, but nods. 

They both stumble into the rain, with Eliza having trouble opening the umbrella with a drink in hand. Thankfully, Alexander helps her and soon, they’re shuffling down the road towards Alexander’s house.

“How far is it?” Eliza asks, and Alex shouts out a ‘ _ not far’ _ but Eliza can’t hear him over the rain anyway, so she dares to reach an arm around his waist and tug him closer, ignoring his surprised yelp. Alex hesitates, before he shifts the umbrella to his other hand and he’s hugging her closer as well. Eliza looks up, and nudges him gently with her hip, and Alex looks down, looking slightly confused. She nudges him again, a playful smile teasing around her lips, and Alex rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and looks back ahead. 

Eliza notes his grip on her waist pulling her closer to his side, and she can’t help but to glow a little.

The cold is harsh, the rain is awful, and the wind is merciless, but Eliza feels content to just walk down the pavement with Alexander pressed next to her.

They arrive at Alexander’s place much too soon for Eliza’s liking, and she pouts as Alexander pulls away to unlock the door. She notices with a fond smile that he’s fumbling with his keys with one hand. She takes the umbrella, and Alex gives her a grateful nod as he manages to successfully unlock the door.

Once they step inside, Alexander takes Eliza’s umbrella and shakes it out, before carefully closing it and hanging it near the coat hanger. 

Eliza shakes off her own coat, and hangs it as well, Alexander doing the same.

“So, we have time before dinner, don’t we? I have a couple of board games that Aaron gave me. Monopoly, Sorry, the works, you know? Also have Uno if you want to play that. We can also just watch stuff on Netflix,” Alex rambles absently, leading Eliza to the living room. “We can do whatever you want, really. But that’s just the stuff off of the top of my head.”

Eliza doesn’t respond right away, since she’s too busy taking in Alexander’s living room.

There are books scattered throughout the place, some thick and heavy, others small and thin. Some papers are on the floor, and Eliza assumes they’re for work of some kind. The walls of the room are a nice mint green color, and the sofas look comfy and soft, perfect for laying down and typing away on your laptop, something Eliza assumes Alexander does in his spare time.

The place reminds her of a writer’s aesthetic, and she points this out to Alexander, who flushes and mumbles something about ‘ _ John saying that too _ ’.

“Can we play Uno?” Eliza asks, and Alex grimaces, but nods and quickly runs to his room to find the card pack.

Eliza uses the time to carefully sit down on the couch, and she’s pleased to find the old pillow she’d made for him as a Christmas gift from last year still there. She runs her hand over it, and frowns at all the wear and tear on it. There are a few clumsy attempts at sowing to try and fix the few tears in the fabric, but other than all that it looks okay.

She quickly tosses the pillow back to it’s spot as she hears Alexander come back.

“John was a goddamn beast at this game, did you know that?” Alex is talking the second he spots Eliza, and she smiles and nods along to his words. “We actually have that game banned from the entertainment options whenever the rest of the gang heads over here. John is too good, Herc and I get too mad, and Laf just doesn’t like Uno.”

“Glad to know,” Eliza laughs, and Alex laughs too, and that  _ definitely  _ doesn’t make butterflies flutter around Eliza’s stomach. 

Alexander opens the pack and looks at Eliza, an eager smile on his face.

“You know the rules, right?” 

“Of course.”

 

\------

 

“You cheated!” Eliza gasps, flinging her cards down in outrage. Alex crosses his arms close to his chest, an offended look on his face.   
“I would  _ never _ !” He snaps back, and Eliza is absolutely  _ fuming _ .

“You did! I saw you! That card was  _ not  _ in your hand before! I swear, Alexander-,” She reaches for the card pile, and Alex leaps up and snatches it before she can take a look.

“Not my fault you’re a sore loser.” Alex shrugs, putting the cards back into their box. “It takes serious skill to win against me.”

“Yeah, it takes skill to win against a  _ cheater _ ,” Eliza narrows her eyes, and glares at Alex, who looks away, trying and failing not to grin. “I can’t believe you cheated, Alexander. I hope that the next game you play, you crash and burn.”

“Whatever you say, Eliza. I still won.” He hums, and tucks the little box into his back pocket. He sits back, and smiles at Eliza, who can’t help but to smile back, no matter how ticked she was.

Eliza feels a buzz in her pocket from her phone, and she quickly takes it out, telling Alex to  _ ‘wait a second’ _ . 

_ Eggy: so did u make out yet or _

_ Jelly: ^^^ _

_ You: no!!!?? _

_ Eggy: :^( _

_ Eggy: get a move on already, jfc _

_ Jelly: ^^^ _

_ Jelly: kind of boring here without you, actually _

_ Eggy: only coz no one is humming some weird song from like...the 50’s _

_ You: :/ _

_ You: they’re not weird and we’re not going to ‘make out’, okay _

_ Eggy: they are and ur boring _

_ You: and you’re annoying. Anyway, I gotta go _

_ You: check back with you two in a few <3 _

_ Jelly: <3 _

_ Eggy: </3 _

_ Eggy: lmao jk _

_ Eggy: <3 _

Eliza tucks her phone away and turns to Alexander, who has his own phone out, texting furiously. Eliza assumes he’s texting Laf, Herc or John. Probably all three at once.

“You kept the pillow I gave you last year,” Eliza decides to say, and Alex quickly looks up, a surprised look on his face.

“Oh, yeah, I did,” He responds, and he reaches over to pick up the pillow, examining it with a fond expression. “I really liked it.”

Eliza doesn’t respond, pressing a hand to her face as she feels heat flood her cheeks. She gives Alexander a smile, which he’s quick to return.

“Well, I’m gonna go make food,” He announces, standing up and heading for the kitchen. “I have instant noodles, if you want.” 

Eliza snorts, and stands to follow him.

“Do you have anything other than ramen?” She asks, and Alex shakes his head, wagging a box of soup in the air.

“Nope.”

“Oh my gosh, Herc was right,” Eliza groans. “Don’t you ever get sick of eating that all of the time?”

“I buy different flavored soups, Eliza. You gotta think smart.” Alex responds, tapping his head with his finger.

“Yes, because eating only instant noodles is a smart idea,” Eliza snarks, and she walks up behind him and gently tugs the soup out of his hands, ignoring his protests. “Sorry, but we’re taking Herc up on his offer.”

Alex pouts, but that look is quickly wiped off of his face when Eliza musters enough courage to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He flushes, and does his best to play it off, but Eliza’s warm smile is quickly wearing at his guards.

“S-speaking of Herc-” Alex checks his watch. “His shift was supposed to end a while ago, actually.”

“Well, maybe he’s taking his time to prepare us some decent food like the good man he is.” Eliza says, and Alex snorts.

“Sure.”

They wander back to the living room, where they sit down on the couch, and Alex scrolls through Netflix. Eliza vetoes a large number of his offers and he finally gives her the controller with a huff. She chooses Parks and Recs.

Half way through the episode, Alex gets up to flick off the lights, the only thing now lighting up the living room being candles that she definitely didn’t notice before.

“Candles?” She asks him, and he laughs, flopping down onto the couch next to her. 

“Cliche, right?” Alex shrugs, stretching out lazily and resting his head on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Probably. Just a bit,” Eliza admits, and she’s about to say something else when a movement by the candle-lit window catches her eye. She glances at Alexander to see if he noticed, but apparently he hasn’t, with how he’s rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Eliza looks back at the window, and can barely spot a tuft of...hair?

“Hold on a second,” She tells Alex, and he nods, tilting his head back with yet another yawn.

Eliza hurries over to the window and peers closely through it. 

The bushes don’t seem to be moving, but one rustle is enough for her to open the window and hiss into the cold, night air.

“Who’s there?”

“Eliza, hear us out.” Hercules’ voice startles Eliza, and she quickly glances back at Alexander, who had fallen fast asleep. “I swear, we weren’t spying on you, but-”

“We were spying on you.” John’s freckled face pops out of the bushes, and Eliza sighs.

“Why?”

“Alexander is a complete disaster and we wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to mess up your date.” Lafayette explains, climbing out of the bush. It looks like both John and Lafayette had been using Hercules as support, since Herc clambers out of the bush last, looking vaguely tired and disgruntled.

“He cheated, by the way,” John lifts up his phone camera, and Eliza inhales sharply.

“Send that to me, and I won’t breathe a word to Alex.” She offers, and John briefly considers it before nodding.

“It’s a deal,” He holds out his hand close to the window for Eliza to shake, and she takes it. She checks back to make sure Alex is still asleep before turning to the other two.

“Herc, you have the food, right?” She asks, and Hercules nods, reaching back into the bushes and pulling out a few tupperware containers.

“High quality spaghetti,” Herc puffs his chest out proudly, and Eliza giggles.

“Alright. Well, John, you and Laf have to go. Herc, just give me the food and I’ll bring it back inside. I think I can manage on my own from here.” She says, and Lafayette agrees immediately, dragging John away by his collar. Herc carefully hands over the containers to Eliza, and she breathes her thanks before closing the window with a snap. That sound is enough to startle Alex awake, and the poor man jerks before sitting straight up.

“What was that?” He asks, voice bleary with sleep.

“Nothing,” Eliza lies. “You fell asleep, but Herc stopped by and dropped off the food. He made some spaghetti.”

Eliza notes how Alexander seems more awake at her words, and she bustles off to the kitchen.

By the time she manages to find some plastic plates and forks, and is setting everything up, Alex shuffles into the kitchen, and is awake enough to help her out.

\-------

_ Eggy: ???? _

_ Jelly: so, how is it so far? _

_ You: We finished off the spaghetti Herc got us _

_ You: I also showed him the evidence video of him cheating at Uno _

_ Eggy: lmAO c A U GHT _

_ You: he owes me _

_ Jelly: owes you what? _

_ You: another date :> _

_ Eggy: whaaaat!!! Where are u tho bc ur still not home _

_ Jelly: ^^^ _

_ You: im sleeping in his bed next to him _

_ Jelly: W H A T _

_ You: Nothing nasty, calm down Ange. _

_ You: we’re just cuddling _

_ You: he fell asleep again _

_ You: i hope you guys realize that his hair is really soft _

_ Eggy: lmao he let u touch it? _

_ Jelly: damn _

_ You: yeah _

_ You: think I’ll be staying the night _

_ You: text you in the morning <3 _

_ Jelly: <3 _

_ Eggy: <3 _

Eliza switches off her phone and stretches just slightly to put it on the nightstand.

She turns and buries her face into Alexander’s shoulder, and Alex makes a content snuffling noise, pulling her closer under the covers.

Eliza is  _ really  _ looking forward to the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you enjoyed this! quq


End file.
